My Little Epic: Herobrine's Revenge
by gamerboy111
Summary: When Sky, Deadlox, and the rest of Team Crafted find a portal, purple frame and pink inside, they wind up in Equestria! Teaming up with the mane six, they must stop an evil, an evil that has lived for thousands of years... And how will they stop him? By finding the 7 gems of epicness, of course! Hidden longer than the evil had lived... O.C story! Enjoy!
1. The Adventure Begins

**HELLO! And welcome to a new story... Ever since I completed My Little Pony: Super Hostile, I haven't been writing stories because I like writing minecraft MLP stories the best. Hmm... and I have How To Train Your Herobrine, which is How To Train Your Dragon and Minecraft... no MLP. And My Little People, ****might ****be discontinued. MIGHT be. And The Pony Pirates, is a normal MLP story. With pirates! :D Anyway, welcome to My Little Epic: Herobrine's revenge! It will be epic... soooo epic! Just you wait! Anyway, let's get on with it! ACTION!**

CHAPTER 1 - The Adventure Begins. . .

It all started today... It was a normal day in Minecraftia; everyone was doing what one would normally do in a world made out of blocks. Building, mining, crafting, exploring, and fighting. Every once in a while, someone would find a temple, or a rare ore, or sometimes, not often, but sometimes, travel to the nether. That was what one would normally do. Let's travel to Craftsville, the home of seven celebrities... seven very famous celebrities... Team Crafted. Let's head towards, not the ground, but the sky. The flew an Airship, not just any Airship, but the T.C Airship. The most famous Airship that ever flew. Let's head inside, that's where this adventure all begin's...

Sky and Deadlox waited outside the lab. "Ugh... he's been taking so long! I just want to see it!" said Sky impatiently. "You'll just have to wait!" said Deadlox. "Besides, he probably won't let you try it first." "Why?!" said Sky, frowning. "Because every vehicle he makes you end up destroying in some way!" said Deadlox. "That's not true! The X-hoe still survives!" said Sky. "Eh, it got stepped on by that T-Rex when we went back in time, remember?" said Deadlox. "Oh yeah..." said Sky, clearly giving up on this arguement. "It's ready!" called Husky from the lab. You see, the Airship is gigantic! And it's basically like a living mansion. Husky was the smart one, though. Deadlox and Sky entered the lab, potions and chemicals covered the tables, books and safety goggles were scattered along the shelves, chests overflowing with items were lying across the floor, splatters of chemicals and colorful liquid decorated the walls, and in the very center of the room, stood a large something covered by a red tarp. Husky stood there, wearing a scientists coat and safety goggles. Dirt and dust covered him. "Introducing... the Cometster 6000!" said Husky, ripping the tarp off of a cool looking contraption. "It has six lazers, all terrain wheels, fly mode for flying, two rocket launchers, one torpedo launcher, underwater gadgetry for surviving underwater, escape pods, and a smoothie dispenser!" "Wow!" said Sky. "It's a beauty!" "I know, right?" said Husky. "Wait, it's DONE?!" yelled Jerome, walking into the room, followed by the rest of the gang. "Hey Sky, Deadlox, wanna take it for a test run?" asked Husky. "Sure! When?" asked Deadlox. "Tomorrow. Still need to make a few tweaks." said Husky. When they landed on the landing pad on top of Team Crafted's mansion, everyone started piling out of the Airship, talking about the new invention. It was the only thing anyone could talk about, during the fly home, landing, dinner, and around bedtime. They even had dreams about talking about it. Then, at 1 o' clock in the morning, Sky woke up. He couldn't wait until morning. He just couldn't. Meanwhile, in Equestria, something was happening...

It was a peaceful morning in Equestria, the time zones are different in different universes, so it was morning. In Ponyville, Twilight and her friends were doing what they would normally do, when a message from Princess Celestia and Luna came. "Hmm..." said Twilight, reading the message. "What is it?" said Rainbow. "It says that Luna had a dream, and she thinks we might be able to understand it." said Twilight. "Well, whata we waiting for? Let's go to Canterlot!" said Apple Jack. Once in Canterlot, the ponies asked Luna what her dream was about, and she told them... "My dream was about two, strange looking creatures..." Luna told them. "My dream said that the two were brothers, that created the universes together. Then one of the brothers became mad because his brother, Notch, gave the creatures free will. Herobrine wanted the creatures to bow down before them because they were their creators. Notch tried to reason with him because he didn't want his brother Herobrine to turn evil. Notch's brother, Herobrine, did not except anything Notch offered and turned evil. They fought, and Herobrine created an army of evil monsters. He also created the Nether, a place full of lava. He was vanquished to the Nether when Notch won, and he ruled ever since then. Then, Herobrine broke out. That's all I can remember." said Luna. "Wow," said Twilight. "That's... really strange..." "Hey, remember how Princess Celestia and you were sisters and you turned evil, and was vanquished? Then you broke out? It's kind of the same..." said Rarity. "We can't figure out what it means... but we'll try to." said Twilight. "Bye." Back in Minecraftia, something else was happening...

"Psst, hey, hey Deadlox," said Sky. "Ugh..." said Deadlox. "What time is it?" "Doesn't matter. Listen, we need to test that Cometster 6000!" said Sky. "But, Husky said..." said Deadlox. "Doesn't matter what Husky said! C'mon!" said Sky. "They got dressed, and travelled down the endless hallways, staircases, and rooms to get to the massive garage, where endless fields of vehicles stayed. "Let's see here... ah, here it is!" said Sky. "Get in!" "I have a very bad feeling about this..." said Deadlox, getting in. Sky took the key and put it in it's slot. He turned it on and opened the garage door. "Wait!" yelled Deadlox. "Do you know how to control this thing?!" said Deadlox. "Don't worry! There's a manual right here! M-hmm... uh-huh, hmm..." said Sky. "What does it say?" said Deadlox. "No idea. It's written in Spanish. Let's go!" said Sky. "Wait, what did you just s-AHHHHHH!" screamed Deadlox as Sky launched the Cometster 6000 out of the garage and into the forest midair in a split-second. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" screeched Deadlox as the machine screeched along the forest floor. "DON'T KNOW DON'T CARE!" yelled Sky as he drove the Cometster into a cave. "HEY! WHAT'S THAT PORTAL DOING HERE?!" screamed Deadlox. "IT'S PINK, MADE OUT OF PURPLE WOOL!" "WHO CARES?! LET'S GO INTO IT!" yelled Sky. "WHA? NOOO! WAIIIIT! NO NO NO NO NOOOOOO-" screeched Deadlox. It was too late. They, and the machine had disappeared in a second. Nothing was left. Except silence. But back at the mansion... "I can't believe they took it!" said Husky. "It's gone!" "Wait, look over here! Tracks! We can follow these tracks! They'll lead us to where they are! And it lead them... straight to the portal.

"This is boring!" complained Rainbow. "Hey, Rainbow..." said Twilight. "Picnics aren't supposed to be exciting! It's not like something big and... well... big is going to just appear out of nowhere!" "Don't jinx it!" said Rainbow. "Then, the portal appeared out of elsewhere, and the car burst through, heading right towards the ponies! "Jinx it? How am I going to jinx it-" said Twilight. Then, the car appeared out of nowhere, flying up towards the sky, and crashed down towards the ground, exploding in a big ball of flame. "Sooo jinxed..." said Rainbow. Then, two figures emerged from the flames.

**That's chapter 1! Hope you all like it! Review, Favourite, and Follow for more! Aaaaaand, O.C permission strip! **

**O.C permission strip:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Looks:**

**Likes and don't likes:**

**Species:**

**Allergies/Sick conditions:**

**Where he/she grew up:**

**Family:**

**Village:**

**Other:**

**Acts like:**

**And... yeah! BYEEEE!**

**BYEEEEEEEE!**


	2. Just A Short Chapter

**New chapter. *Yawn!* My Little Pony: Herobrine's revenge. Action.**

**Just kidding!**

**HELLO! And welcome to My Little Pony: Herobrine's revenge! I decided to answer any reviews! Soooo, if you have any question, review! Tell me what you think! I'll reply! :D**

_**Guest**_**: No, they won't be in this story. Sorry, but I don't really know a thing about them anyway. Again, sorry!**

_**GXAtailsmo: **_**YAY! GXAtailsmo! You reviewed! (We know each other, we have more then a hundred P.M's. You mean O.C, right? Kenzie can't be in two stories, sorry... since she's an O.C. But of course she'll be used in my little pony super hostile 2! I mean, your O.C was in book 1, she'll be in book 2. But not this story. Sorry!**

_**Firebird:**_

**That is the most creative O.C I have ever seen in my life. I'll try... I repeat, TRY and use her.**

_**Ssundee:**_

**He was already going to be in the story! :D**

_**RineTheHedgehog:**_

**I wont be accepting your O.C, but MAYBE some of your requested youtubers. **

**Anyway, lets get on with it!**

CHAPTER 2 - Just A Short Chapter

As the flames grew larger, and huge columns of smoke flew upwards, the creatures wobbled a bit before they collapsed of the ground. "Umm... hello?" said Twilight to the creatures. "Ugh... Uhh... h-hi?" said one of the creatures, getting off the ground. "My names Sky... and this is Deadlox. Yours?" he said. "I'm Twilight Sparkle, and this is Rainbow Dash, Apple Jack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity!" said Twilight. Deadlox slowly got off the ground, and turned around, facing the burning machine. "W-wha... WHAT HAPPENED?! IT BLEW UP!" screamed Deadlox. "Hey! It's not my fault!" said Sky. "YES IT IS! YOU SHOULD'VE READ THE MANUEL!" screamed Deadlox. "It was written in Spanish!" said Sky. "Well, now Husky's gonna kill us." said Deadlox. "And now we have no way to get home!" "Or protect our city from an invasion of monsters!" said Sky. "Yeah, and we can't do tha-WHAAAAAA?!" screamed Deadlox, once again. "Hmm... I, uh..." said Sky. "Well, we should show you around." said Twilight. "Come on!" "NOT SO FAST!" a mysterious voice said. "Husky?!" screamed Deadlox. "It was Sky's fault!" "Your dead!" yelled Husky. "How could you have taken the cometster 6000?! You blew it up!" said Husky. "We'll talk about that later! Right now we have to save this universe from an army of monsters." said Sky, looking west. "Well... this is sure going quick!" said Pinkie. Everyone looked west, and say an army... of monsters!

**Sorry for the short chapter... really sorry. Just wanted to gte it out there! BYEEEEEEEEE!**


End file.
